Leviathan
Zerg Swarm |campname=Wings of Liberty |baseunit= |role= |useguns=*Bile Swarm *Tentacles |usearmor= |energy=500 |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Air *Biological *Massive *Heroic |armortype= |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight=14 |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced= |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=2 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=1.375 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=2500 |hpregen=Yes |armor=2 |gun1name=Bile Swarm |gun1strength=10 |gun1attacks=6 |gun1ground= |gun1air=X |gun1cool=2.5 |gun1range=12 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name=Tentacles |gun2strength=20 |gun2attacks=4 |gun2ground=X |gun2air= |gun2cool=2.21 |gun2range=12 |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability=Spawns lesser airborne strains |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero=x |campaign=x |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The leviathan is a massive airborne zerg breed. Overview Leviathans are classified as class-10 zerg flyers and and are the largest in terran records—even larger than a mothership.Leviathan They were used by the swarm as far back as the Great War,Kindregan, Brian T. "Mothership." (January 15, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Mothership Accessed 2010-01-15. and at least one was present at Char in the Second Great War.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Shatter the Sky (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All-In (air version) (in English). 2010-07-27. Leviathans possess interior evolution chambers, can store many zerg warriors within them, are capable of deep-space travel and can land on planets. They can operate in temperature conditions of absolute zero.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2011-05-30. May 2011 HoTS Gameplay Info. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2011-05-31. During the , zerg broods in leviathans were on their way to the planet when Kerrigan was de-infested. These broods were then scattered or destroyed. Upon her return to the Swarm, Kerrigan's new base of operations was a leviathan. It would fly to different planets and land on them at her direction.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2011-05-30. May 2011 HoTS Gameplay Info. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2011-05-31. Game Unit The leviathan is a special zerg unit in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. It creates airborne eggs and cocoons to spawn s and brood lords, respectively. It attacks with tentacles and bile swarm projectiles, and launches scourges and bioplasmid globes dealing 500 damage. It may also put enemy units and buildings in biostasis, removing them from the fight. It may be confronted by the player in the mission "Shatter the Sky" or later in "All In", depending on decisions made beforehand. When it dies, it loses its coloration before it explodes. The underside of it is also lined with four spine crawlers. Abilities Despite not having a detector passive icon, the leviathan is able to detect cloaked or burrowed units. Notes *The leviathan is the level 2 boss for the Lost Viking arcade game in Hyperion s cantina. Its attacks include time-delayed explosive globules and four tentacles.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Lost Viking (in English). 2010. *The Leviathan is a large creature in the Bible (e.g. Job 3:18; 41:1). BDB translates leviathan as serpent or dragon and suggests crocodile or whale. In Isaiah and the Psalms, "leviathan" can represent Egypt, the traditional nemesis of Israel. References Category: Zerg breeds